Ballrooms & Golden Hearts: A Love Story
by AudreyA23
Summary: The story of Matthew and Lavinia; how they met and fell in love.


_A/N: Just a short story on Matthew and Lavinia. I always wondered how this couple came about. Matthew seemed to genuinely love her even if it was a different love from what he felt towards Mary. I also really love Lavinia's character. She is so sweet, loving and selfless. I almost died laughing when Mary said that she and Lavinia where a lot alike. She couldn't have been more wrong. Anyway I don't think Lavinia and Matthew get enough love so here it is. My version of Matthew and Lavinia's relationship. I don't know how long or short this will be since I have yet to finish it, I suppose that depends on all you wonderful people that read this to tell me if you like it or not. Lavinia's story has been taking shape in my head for months now and I thought it was time to sit down and write it. I hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think. _

"Good morning, darling!" Mr. Henry Swire kissed his daughter on the cheek as he slowly entered the room for breakfast.

"Good morning, daddy." Lavinia answered as she read over the menus Mrs. Collins, their cook, had given her earlier that morning.

"Oh darling, are those the menus for dinner tonight?"

"They are."

"God, I've been so stupid. I've completely forgotten to tell Mrs. Collins that we are expecting a guest tonight. I hope she won't be upset at the change of dinner plans."

"I'm sure she'll be fine daddy but I'll let her know after breakfast." Lavinia answered and eyed her father curiously. "Who's coming to visit?"

"A former student of mine, Matthew Crawley. I'm sure I've mentioned him to you; he truly was one of the brightest young men I ever taught. He's spending a few weeks in London before he leaves for the army." Mr. Swire sipped his tea and continued thoughtfully, "Poor lad, he's no sooner been thrust into one impossible situation when he's being pulled into another."

"How do you mean?" She had never met Matthew but it seemed just yesterday she had been a moody adolescent pining for her father's attention when all he could do was go on about his prized student, Matthew Crawley. She felt a blush creep onto her face at the silly memory.

"Well last I heard he was leaving Manchester. Apparently he discovered he's the next heir to an earldom. The Crawley's of Downton. I'm sure you've heard of them, Lady Painswick is related to them."

Lavinia nodded in understanding, "Of course I've heard of them." She looked down into her breakfast to avoid further comment. She didn't have the desire to tell her father over breakfast the vicious rumours that an unmarried Lady Grantham had a foreign man die in her bed. She was sure they were just rumours anyway. She couldn't imagine the daughters of a fine family as that ever getting into such trouble. And there was no need to cause any discomfort at dinner when their guest would be present.

"I can't imagine how uncomfortable that must have been for him. Matthew's always been so hard working. Surely he will not be content at sitting idly like another member of the aristocracy. Not when he's capable of so much more."

"Goodness daddy, you make him sound like quite the hero."

"Oh Lavinia, you will like him very much. He is a wonderful young man."

She narrowed her eyes at the man that was quickly finishing his breakfast so as to begin his day. "I hope you're not plotting anything, daddy." His history would attest to exactly that. Sometimes Lavinia worried that she had become a nuisance on her father and that's why he was so eager to see her married off.

Mr. Swire mocked indignation and gasped at his daughter.

"Why, I never!" He clutched at his heart and Lavinia laughed. "But, an old man can hope that his only daughter will choose to marry a man that he approves of. And if said man is heir to an earldom, well, all the better!"

"Since when have you cared about such things?" She asked her in between giggles.

"Since the opportunity for my daughter to be a countess arose!"

"Don't worry daddy, I'm sure Mr. Crawley has plenty of options. There must be a queue of eligible ladies from here to Downton! All of which I'm sure are far more fine, and interesting and attractive." Mr. Swire scoffed at that and rolled his eyes.

"Any man that doesn't think you are the finest, prettiest and most interesting girl in the world is a fool." Lavinia smiled and set her hands firmly on the table, seeming to come to a dreadfully serious conclusion.

"Well that settles it then. I cannot marry Mr. Crawley. I cannot marry a man that my father thinks a fool."

Mr. Swire chuckled and went along with their banter.

"Oh, just as well. I quite like having you around. I could give all my money to the best nurse in England and she would still not do quite as good a job as you."

She reached for his hand across the table and looked at him warmly.

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and unsteadily stood from his chair and Lavinia instinctively stood to help him. She knew he shouldn't be moving about all day but she couldn't stop him. Her father was stubborn and passionate for his work and Lavinia was in equal parts easily swayed and dedicated to her father.

"Oh by the way darling," he looked back at her before leaving the room with a bit of mischief in his eye. "I'm meeting with one of my clients today and I might be late to dinner. Please do me a favour and look after Matthew. I'm just positive you two will find a lot to talk about."

Before his daughter could retort at being manipulated by her father, Mr. Swire had made a hasty escape from the room, moving quite quickly for a man that was supposed to be spending his days in bed.


End file.
